Love Interrupted
Sometimes love is cut off by something outside the character's control. Usually the audience will only hear the "I" while the "love you" is left unsaid. It might even be left unclear as to whether or not the statement is love at all. The interruption might come from someone who's ruining the moment. In more serious instances, it might come from the character losing consciousness or dying. If two characters have had a lot of UST then this can be a good way for writers to taunt the fans. Sometimes, it can lead to Jealousy, Confess their Feelings for Love, Love Denial or Just Friends or More than Just friends? like Childhood Friends Romance. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Lighthing McQueen and Sally love were interrupted when Mater in a Dinoco helicopter was singing the kissing song. **Aladdin and Jasmine's love were interrupted by Razoul and his guards. **Megara and Hercules' love was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Phil and Pegasus. **Robin Hood and Lady Marian's love were interrupted by Prince John who ordered his men to kill Robin Hood when The Sheriff of Nottingham distracts Little John allowing to release Prince John. **Pocahontas and John Smith's love were interrupted by Kocoum unexpectedly, who was been sent by Nakoma. and proceed to Kill John Smith before being killed by Thomas who was sent to follow John Smith. * Rudolph and Zoey's love were interrupted by Arrow unexpectedly. * Jason and Evelyn's love was interrupted by Quincy Maroone who tricks them and their friends into rescuing their parents. * Mavis and Johnny's love was interrupted when Mavis' father Dracula separated the two and furiously confronted Johnny. * Tyler and Shelby's love were interrupted by Koda who asks them what are they doing. * Bright Mac and Pear Butter a.k.a Buttercup was interrupted by their love when Mrs. Cake came with a gift for Pear Butter a cake. * Z and Bala lean in for a kiss, before they are rudely interrupted by the other insects around the fire, requesting Z to get more firewood. * Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker's love was interrupted by Emmett Brown who unexpectedly returns from the future. * Emmet and Lucy/Wyldstyle's love were interrupted by Batman, who wants to help them to get the Piece of Resistance to the Kragle, when he left Unikitty in the meeting room to stall Lord Business' robots. * Malvaron and Arkayna's love were interrupted by Queen Goodfey. * Jak and Keira's love were interrupted by Daxter. * Hulk and Caiera's love were interrupted by Hiroim. * Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald's love were rudely interrupted by Tobias Wilson. * Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce are about to kiss each other during their romantic moment before they get interrupted by Gloriosa Daisy. Quote Gallery Sonamy_were_interrupted_by_Eggman.png|Sonic and Amy's love were interrupted by Eggman File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2578.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine's love were interrupted by Razoul and his guards antz-disneyscreencaps.com-6759.jpg|Z and Bala's love is interrupted by the other insects around the fire, requesting the former to get more firewood. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree Twilight and Timber's Love Interrupted.gif|Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce are about to share a kiss before getting interrupted by Gloriosa Daisy. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-6940.jpg|Pocahontas and John Smith's love is interrupted by Kocoum who unexpectedly arrives. who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7522.jpg|Eddie Valiant and Dolores' love interrupted by Roger as looks at them about to kiss. Isabella and Phineas's love is interrupted by there Friends.jpg|Phineas and Isabella's love is interrupted by their friends hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7172.jpg|Megara & Hercules' love is interrupted by the arrival of Phil and Pegasus. bttf1985-3916.jpg|Marty McFly & Jennifer Parker's love is interrupted, when Doc Brown returns from the future. File:Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg|Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) and Maggie Dunlop's love is interrupted by Maggie's students, who tell Ted that George is dangerously floating away on a large amount of balloons. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7196.jpg|Mavis and Johhny's love is interrupted, when Dracula separates them and confronts Johnny. Category:About Heroes